The Kuroshitsuji Battle
by JK and CJ
Summary: So yea this is our first fanfic made by JK . JK:"TEE-HEE sorry if it's bad"  Want to know the story? Just read it!   Btw iI do not own kuroshitsuji and all of the songs that are in this story
1. Prolog

**Please enjoy

* * *

**

The Kuroshitsuji Battle

**At a Karaoke**

Monday, today, at night ,in front of a karaoke, there's a black butler and his short master who looks like a pirate cause his wearing an eye patch.

"This is it Sebastian, our meeting place….. it's the KARAOKE WOOO-HOOOOO" said the short boy. Its none other than our Ciel Phantomhive .

" Yes master it is" ciel's butler said. Of course it's our sexy demon Sebastian Michaelis. (Author: woohooo Sebastian!...Ciel: tch! Why didn't I get an applause?...Author: Cause you're not sexy enough)

They both go into the Karaoke. Then go upstair to go to room number 13. When they open the door….

"Kyaaaaa Ciel!" Elizabeth scream.

"Yeah Earl you're finnaly here!" said Lau the Chinese guy.

"Finnaly! What took you so long?" said Prince Soma.

"Whatever shall we begin? Cause everyone is here right?" said Ciel impatiently.

In the Room 13 there's : Prince Soma, Agni, Lau, Ran Mao, The 3 idiots (Maylene, Bard, Finnian + Tanaka, The Shinigamis (Grell and William, Undertaker), and last Elizabeth and Paula.

"Okay let's first pick who's gonna sing first?" Sebastian suggest.

"oooo mememe and Paula!" said Elizabeth!

"Let's sing Umbrella but our author's version!" she add.

"Yes my lady" Paula agrees

Paula:"Uhuh uhuh yeah Lizzy, Good girl stays good , uhuh uhuh take three, action!, uhuh uhuh ho! No clouds in my storms let it rain …."

Lizzy:"Sing Paula!"

Paula:" I can't my tounge is twisted"

Lizzy:"fine let's just skip it!"

Until finally: Lizzy:"under my umbrella ella ella gah! I can't do it! I'm thirsty! I'm done I'm done"(Lizzy:hey! Why did you cut it?...Author: because I'm lazy?)

"Who's next then?" Sebastian asked again

"Me me! let's sing Ran mao" Lau ran – take the mike – then sing : Forget you but author's version (==).

" I see you driving down town with ma sister and I'm like KILL YOU UU!"

"STOP IT! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR CHILDREN UNDER UH…. 10?" I the author suddenly barge in….

"Get out this fanfic is about us!" they shout at me….

"fine" then I step out from the room and go back to my house again…

"It's the Shinigamis turn now! Sebastian! Watch me 'kay? Chuu~" grell shout.

"Let's sing the time! By BEP not author's version!" William exclaim.

"I had the time of my live and I never felt this way before and I swear this is-" suddenly undertaker stop singing because everybody were covering their ears.

"Why are you guys were covering your ears?" he asked

"Cause your voice was horrible" said Ciel.

"We can do it better! Let's go!" Bard, Finnian, Maylene, and Tanaka marched to the mike then sing a lot more better.

"Agni….let's sing!" The prince grab Agni, his butler then kick the 3 idiots + Tanaka then continue the song but a little different…

"I-I came up in here to cook, like Agni make a curry, I don't wanna make no curry, I just wanna make some curry." And he sings like that until the end….

"My turn" Ciel announce.

"I'll sing Grenade BOOM! By…. I don't care"

"I'd catch a grenade for ya BOOM! Throw my hand on a blade for ya BOOM! I'd jump in front of a train for ya BOOM! You know I'd do anything for ya BOOM! I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same" When Ciel is done suddenly….

**BOOM!**

" What the hell?"

"What's that?"

"That's the real BOOM!"

* * *

**(Author: TEEHEE this is the first fanfic from JK and CJ)**


	2. About the BOOM!

**Okay 2nd chapter is on! plese review ^^

* * *

**

About the BOOM! (chapter 2)

**Still at the karaoke….**

"That's a real BOOM!"

"Is it a bom?"

"Or don't tell me that's it was a Grenade?"

"Then it's Ciel's fault!" said Prince Soma

Hearing that Ciel Phantomhive got angry.

"What did you say?" he ask.

"It's your fault!" The Prince answer innocently.

"Why you bastard!"Ciel almost throw a punch on Prince Soma's face when suddenly Sebastian grab his master hand.

"Master watch your behavior and-"

"Shut up!" Then Ciel and Soma got into a quarrels.

"blablablablablabla"

"BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!"

"Master please stop it cause it sounded like Kesha's song!"

When they're busy with those things Lau found a letter.

"Hey guys look what I found!"he said.

"What?" Finally Ciel stop the meaningless fight. (Ciel: awwww it stopped…..Author: *no comment*)

"Let me read it please." Said William.

"it says: _Hello my dearest friends long time no see or chat or whatever( Let's just stop the long intro). I've send this letter to you. Did you hear the __**BOOM!**__? Yeah that's me and it means….._

_I WANT A REMATCH WITH YOU, YOU YOU YOU….uh BASTARD! Ugh wait that's a bad word….. well anyway I just want a REMATCH! AND THIS TIME I'LL WIN BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT ?THIS IS A…." _William stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Grell asked.

"Wait, just a moment" William turn the letter.

"it says: _sorry that was Alois now it's me again (Angela/Ash) well, we'll be waiting for you at room uuhhh… actually I forgot… I'll just give you the hint. It was awful and it was damaged because of the bomb (the __**BOOM!**__ Explotion comes from it). We'll be waiting !_

_p.s: you MUST bring your friends hehehe._

_Xoxo Angela /Ash and friends"_

"Ughhh…. that kid" Ciel said grumpily and his face became dark.

"So what do you think? Earl?" Lau asked.

"IT'S A YESSSS. I'LL KILL HIM ONCE MORE AGAIN!" he answered just like a maniac . (Ciel: You're making me like a maniac =="….Author: well duh!)

"Okay let's go master…." Said Sebastian not excited. (Sebastian: I'm excited you know!...Author: Please just on this chapter I want you to be an emo!...Sebastian: Okay..)

* * *

**How is it? if it's bad then i'm sorry and thank you for the review all ^^**

**NeRo: yes this is black butler **

**the Others (, org ganteng?): ^^**

**aoi: tx**

**kaori: Tx hehe  
**


	3. Almost In the Battle

Almost In The Battle

**In the Way to Angela's and Alois's Karaoke Room**

"Okay I'm soooo tired. Sebastian! You know what to do !" Ciel said.

"Yes master." Sebastian carry Ciel in the bridal way.

"You're cheating! I wanna be like that to! Sebastian pleaseeee!" Grell pleaded

"NO WAY NOW GO!" Sebastian said with a deadly glare.

"hiiiiiiy" then Grell ran to William.

"Look Ran Mao carry me like that to."Lau ordered. Then Ran Mao carry Lao just like Sebastian carry Ciel.

"Agni I want to be like that to! Even Maylene, Baldroy, Finnian, and Tanaka do the same thing!"Prince Soma complained.

"Okay Prince hold on tight!"

"HEY WAIT A SECOND WAIT A SECOND! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? WHY DID YOU GUYS DO THIS? IT WILL RUIN MY FIC ==" Suddenly I came to this fic again.

"um… because you made it this way and I can tell whats on your mind."Sebastian answered my question.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because you want us to race with this situation right?"

"ummm… okay that's a great idea go on now START THE RACE!"

"Yes my lady!"

"Jo agya?"

"yeaaah!"

"ho ho ho"

"oh my my "

"They're racing that way aren't they? Then will to this!" Suddenly William hold Grell then Grell carry Undertaker.

"Go Go Go!"

Then with a single poof I go back to my world.

They finaly arrive at Angela's and Alois's Karaoke room.

"Greetings!" Angela greeted

"heeeeey Ciel!"Alois greeted them too.

"….." Claude standing beside Alois.

"Well then let the battle begins!" Alois exclaim.


End file.
